Encuentro inesperado
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Durante la temporada de vacaciones de invierno, sin dudas, una visita a la casa de Loud podría darle a alguien más de lo que esperaba.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por ahí una vez, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillain.

Traducida y adaptada por mí.

* * *

La mayoría de los residentes de Royal Woods, Michigan descubrieron que el clima actual era agradable, considerando las posibilidades más desconcertantes que una tarde de invierno a fines de diciembre podría traer.

Había nieve, pero no tanto como para que el conducir y caminar le fuera casi imposible para los habitantes de la comunidad. Las pesadas y oscuras nubes grises eran la única plaga que empañaba la belleza del paisaje invernal, e incluso tenían sus méritos. No había nada como mirar las suaves y esponjosas corrientes de nieve revoloteando suavemente hasta el suelo, incluso si se criaban a partir de una fuente de aspecto tan sombrío que se aferraba a sus cabezas como presagio de aflicción.

Clyde McBride estuvo de acuerdo con ese sentimiento, aunque no podía comprometerse con esa tarea; no cuando estaba afuera y cuando era consciente de que su entorno era tan imperativo como vestirse adecuadamente para caminar por las aceras cubiertas de nieve hacia la casa de su mejor amigo a unos 1.7 grados Celsius bajo cero.

Con dientes que no paraban de castañetear y una resolución forjada, se dijo a sí mismo que todo terminaría pronto. Se convenció así mismo de que los pinchazos de aire frío que se filtraban a través de su abrigo y que casi le daban escalofríos en su piel no serían más que un recuerdo lejano una vez que llegara a su destino. Pudo haber pedido a sus padres que lo llevaran allí, pero Clyde pensó que el frío no sería tan malo para él. No se molestó en pensar lo contrario hasta que estuvo a medio camino de allí, sintiendo que sus extremidades podían congelarse y romperse en cualquier momento.

Pero cómodo o no, Clyde planeó ver su misión actual hasta el final. Siendo este el primer día de vacaciones de invierno, y unos cinco días antes de Navidad, quería aprovechar casi cada segundo de tiempo libre que podía dedicar a pasar el rato con Lincoln antes de tener que ir por caminos separados para pasar el tiempo con sus respectivas familias para las fiestas decembrinas.

Después de otros diez minutos de caminata, temblando y todo, Clyde se encontró frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Loud. Su apresurada presión sobre el timbre (que afortunadamente fue arreglado a partir del verano pasado) fue el único movimiento de brazo que permitió antes de que volviera a estar pegado a su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por mantenerse tan caliente como le fuera posible antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y alguien (con suerte) lo invitara a entrar.

Los cinco segundos que le tomó a alguien para responderle no pudieron haber llegado lo suficientemente rápido, pero, no obstante, Clyde todavía estaba agradecido por la vista de la puerta abriéndose en el acto. Se mejoró una vez que vio quién había sido el que había decidido saludarlo, incluso si se trataba de una pizca de ello, el calor se hundió en su cuerpo una vez que sus ojos captaron la siempre vivaz sonrisa de Leni Loud.

‒ ¡Hola, Clyde! ‒ dijo Leni, su alegría no fue disuadida por las oleadas de aire helado que ahora soplaban a través de la casa.

‒ Ho-ho-hola, Leni ‒ tartamudeó Clyde, formando débilmente una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa, su expresión afligida se forjó con la intención de recibir la sonrisa hospitalaria de Leni con una de las suyas.

Siempre empática, Leni se dio cuenta rápidamente de su angustia y rápidamente le indicó a Clyde que entrara. El chico no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, y se apresuró a entrar mientras Leni cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

" _Ahh... dulce alivio"_ , pensó Clyde una vez que la agradable temperatura de la habitación penetró su cuerpo, aliviando sus adoloridas y frías articulaciones y músculos.

Mientras se quitaba las botas y las alineaba junto a la puerta, Leni se tomó la libertad de quitarle el sombrero y la bufanda. Al apreciar la consideración, Clyde se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y se los entregó a Leni, pensando que tampoco le importaría manejarlos. Él sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa que no era tan frígida como la anterior, cuando ella los aceptó sin quejarse.

‒ Si estás buscando a Lincoln, tendrás que esperar un tiempo ‒ dijo Leni, mientras se acercaba al sofá después de dejar cuidadosamente su ropa en el perchero de la puerta principal. ‒ Está fuera haciendo compras navideñas con papá.

‒ Lo sé ‒ le dijo Clyde mientras la seguía. ‒ Lincoln me dijo cuando lo llamé antes. Dijo que podía esperarlo en su casa mientras él no está.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, su cuerpo se congeló bajo el peso de la culpa; no se había molestado en llamar a alguien antes de que apareciera. A pesar de que obtuvo el visto bueno de Lincoln, todavía existía la posibilidad de que esta visita inesperada se imponía a Leni y casi a cualquier otra persona que probablemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que atender a sus necesidades.

Con reserva, Clyde bajó la vista al suelo con la cabeza inclinada.

‒ No te importa que tome asiento, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó, esperando que no fuera una molestia involuntariamente.

Leni negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se moviera de un lado a otro de una manera llamativa.

‒ ¡De ninguna manera! ‒ trinó ella. ‒ ¡Tú también eres mi amigo, Clyde! ¡Siempre eres bienvenido aquí!

Sus amables y seguras palabras devolvieron la vida a sus espíritus en un instante. Sin el temor de irrumpir para frenarlo, se sentó en el sofá mientras Leni se dirigía a la cocina. Se detuvo una vez que llegó al arco del comedor y miró por encima del hombro a Clyde.

‒ ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente para calentarte? ‒ ofreció ella. ‒ Si lo quieres, tendrás que tomar el tuyo sin malvaviscos. ‒ Ella lanzó una sonrisa tímida y rió entre dientes detrás de su mano. ‒ Por mi culpa, por cierto. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Clyde se rió entre dientes.

‒ Está bien, Leni. ‒ dijo. ‒ No necesito chocolate.

Una vez que él le dijo todo eso, ella se dio la vuelta y se aventuró a subir las escaleras.

Aún cuando Clyde estaba siendo recibido en la ya tan famosa casa Loud, estaba demasiado preocupado con simplemente sentarse y mirar alrededor de la sala de estar para preguntarle a dónde iba. Mientras observaba todas las decoraciones, las cuales reforzaban un aura viva y encantadora que no fallaba en ponerlo de humor navideño, se preguntó dónde estarían las otras hermanas de Lincoln. No había visto ni oído señales de que hubiera nadie más en lo que se suponía que era una casa ruidosa; es por ello que intuyó que tal vez todos (aparte de Leni) habían aprovechado la oportunidad de las vacaciones de invierno para irse de fiesta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de extender sus manos cerca de la chimenea, Leni rápidamente bajó las escaleras, sus brazos sospechosamente doblados detrás de su espalda. Clyde dedujo que por la forma en que Leni se dirigía hacia él ‒con su cuerpo moviéndose de manera de que se asegurara de que no se atreviera ni siquiera a echar un rápido vistazo a su espalda‒ estaba ocultando algo que debía ser una sorpresa para él.

Eventualmente, ella cerró la distancia entre ellos, parándose frente a Clyde mientras la miraba.

‒ Oye, Clyde, ¿puedo obtener tu opinión sobre algo? ‒ preguntó Leni.

‒ Ahh... seguro ‒ dijo Clyde, sin sentir ningún daño en complacerla. ‒ ¿En qué, exactamente?

Tomando un suspiro para tranquilizarse, Leni se puso de rodillas y comenzó a explicar:

‒ Mira, normalmente me gusta ir a la moda para Navidad, pero quería probar algo diferente este año. Todavía planeo ir con un par de zapatos con el tema de las vacaciones y un vestido que hace juego con ellos, pero estaba pensando que un accesorio realmente podría darle sabor al conjunto.

Sin un segundo de retraso, Leni sacó sus brazos frente a ella, revelando lo que ella había mantenido oculta.

‒ ¡Ta-da! ‒ exclamó ella, sus dedos firmemente envueltos alrededor de cada lado de una guirnalda. Ella la colocó suavemente sobre su cabeza, asegurándose de que se ajustara cómodamente. Después, se inclinó hacia abajo para darle una mejor mirada a Clyde.

‒ Entonces, ¿cómo se ve? ‒ preguntó ella, esperando un comentario brillante.

Esto era algo sumamente importante para la adicta de la moda.

En sí, ella no era de esas personas que se deshacían por la desaprobación de sus ideas de moda, pero se había esforzado mucho para poner esto en su lugar, y esperaba que no fuera tan tonto. Había pasado la mayor parte de una semana reuniendo estas lindas plantitas que creía que se verían más que perfectas como para que conformaran una guirnalda, como las que llevaban las damas de honor en las bodas. Y la mejor parte fue que tenían bayas blancas o rojas adheridas; y, según de ella...

" _...como que, todos saben que el rojo y el blanco eran las mejores opciones para cualquier declaración apropiada de moda navideña"_.

Pero después de pasar veinte segundos sin una palabra de Clyde, Leni comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez ... tal vez ella había hecho algo mal: su cara conmocionada y enrojecida daba mucha credibilidad a esa idea. Ella se encogió ante la idea, odiando la idea de que había sobrepasado sus límites y cometido algunos errores que hacían sentir incómodo a Clyde. A pesar de esto, ella no hizo ningún movimiento para retroceder un poco para darle algo de espacio.

‒ Ahh... ¿Clyde? ¿Estás bien? ‒ preguntó Leni, su ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Por su parte, todo lo que Clyde no podía hacer más que balbucear y tartamudear como un idiota al darse cuenta de la situación en la que Leni lo había atrapado sin darse cuenta.

Por supuesto, no era como si tuvieran que seguir con esa tradición, pero eso no hizo que la posición de Leni fuera menos estresante: ella llevaba una corona de muérdagos alrededor y sobre su cabeza, y con un ángulo en el que se había inclinado hacia abajo, casi rozando su nariz.

‒ Ahh... sí, sí ‒ dijo Clyde nerviosamente, ciertamente su tartamudeo no tenía nada que ver con el frío que rugía afuera. ‒ Es solo que... ahh, ¿sabes lo que traes contigo?

Leni frunció el ceño.

‒ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Es una corona! ¡No soy tan boba! ‒ dijo con naturalidad, con su tono de voz que sonaba ligeramente ofendido.

Clyde fue rápido en corregir el desaire secundario.

‒ ¡No, no! ¡No traté de burlarme de ti! ‒ dijo, tratando de calmar a la muchacha.

Una vez que vio que Leni estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, prosiguió:

‒ Quiero decir, ¿sabes de qué está hecha la corona en tu cabeza?

Leni solo atinó en lanzarle una mirada burlona al chico de lentes.

‒ ¿Plantas? ‒ supuso ella.

‒ ¿Pero sabes qué tipo de planta es?

Leni atormentó su mente durante unos segundos en busca de una respuesta para la pregunta que se le impuso, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba rindiendo casi tan rápido como comenzó. Ella se encogió de hombros, dejando a Clyde sin otra opción que llenar los espacios en blanco.

‒ Son... eh... ‒ el chico cerró los ojos cuando sintió otro rubor caliente que quemaba sus mejillas. ‒... m-muérdagos.

Y así, un interruptor se encendió en la cabeza de Leni, y ella fue saludada con todas las circunstancias que sus acciones habían provocado. Miró hacia a la expresión claramente avergonzada de Clyde y resolló, arrastrando una posterior y compresiblemente prolongada exclamación de desengaño tras mirar hacia a la corona de muérdagos, y de nuevo a Clyde.

Bueno... está bien, entonces. Esto ciertamente no era lo que Leni había querido que sucediera.

¿Un lindo accesorio para la cabeza? Sí. ¿Una situación en la que la tradición los obligara a besarse? Absolutamente no. Pero para Leni, un paso en falso no era exactamente un dilema... se podría decir que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, siempre y cuando no fuese dañino.

Uno de los aspectos más destacados de la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado, festejada para animar a su vecino, el Sr. Quejón, fue Lori dándole un beso a Clyde en la mejilla mientras estaban de pie debajo del muérdago. ¡La posterior mirada aturdida y feliz en su rostro era demasiado linda e inestimable para las palabras! Se podría decir que su hermana mayor ciertamente había hecho algo grandioso por Clyde aquella ocasión.

Y ahora, ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, aunque por error.

" _Sólo va a ser un beso... ¿Dónde está el daño en eso?"_

Tomando una decisión, agarró a Clyde por los hombros, incitando al chico para que abriera los ojos y la mirara. Leni soltó una risita ante la cara sorprendida e intrigada que él había creado.

‒ Bueno... ‒ exhaló Leni, con un tono de voz burlón ‒... es la tradición ‒ tras esto último, la chica procedió a batir sus pestañas un poco, y tal acción provocó unos balbuceos y tartamudeos que a ella le parecieron adorables.

Todo sucedió en un instante: sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando un chirrido diminuto y contenido se deslizó fuera de la boca de su "amor espiritual". Cuando ella se retiró, ella mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción propia cuando el recuerdo de la bondad de Lori se alineó con la expresión actual de Clyde; tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tonta se extendía por su rostro.

Pero justo antes de que Leni pudiera decir o pensar que todo su trabajo había terminado, se vio obligada a reconsiderarlo cuando recordó su corona.

‒ Sabes, ahora que lo pienso... utilicé veintitrés plantas de muérdago para esta corona.

Su pensamiento inconcluso hizo que Clyde saliera de su trance y de su enrojecido estupor.

‒ ¡Así que parece que tendré que besarte veintidós veces más! ‒ exclamó la chica alegre.

Esa tarde, Clyde se dio cuenta, mientras miraba a Leni inclinarse para otro beso, que esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la época más maravillosa del año.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
